1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for inspecting a liquid droplet ejection apparatus and a method for manufacturing a device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices such as an organic light emitting device and a thin-film transistor (TFT) board have a functional layer formed on a substrate. The functional layer has a specific function. Examples of the functional layer includes an organic light emitting layer of an organic light emitting device and an organic semiconductor layer of a TFT board. In recent years, such devices have grown in size. To efficiently form a functional layer on a large sized substrate, a technique called “wet process” has been developed. The term “wet process” refers to a technique for applying liquid solution containing a functional material (hereinafter also referred to as “ink”) to a substrate using, for example, an inkjet technique. For example, according to the inkjet technique, an ejection target is placed on a work table of an ink droplet ejection apparatus first. Subsequently, an inkjet head is scanned over the ejection target and, simultaneously, liquid droplets are ejected from a plurality of ejection ports. Thereafter, the liquid droplets deposited on the surface of the ejection target are dried. In this manner, the functional layer is formed (refer to, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-318556). In addition, according to an inkjet technique, inspection of ejection ports is performed as needed. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-120237 describes a technique in which liquid droplets are continuously ejected under a drive condition that is severer than a normal drive condition. Immediately after the ejection, liquid droplets are ejected under a normal drive condition. Thereafter, it is determined whether each of the ejection ports normally functions by determining whether a liquid droplet is ejected from the ejection port.